Forever my Idol
by Tyrror
Summary: A year has passed after the crew of the Outlaw Star had found the Leyline, though still together as a crew, Gene and Melfina seem to no longer be together as a couple and young James Hawking passes through a confuseing time in his life (JG(complete)
1. Unspoken Words

Hey all, Thanks so much for all of the reviews and such I've got on the few other stories. I hope to make this one just as good even though it is on a show I haven't seen in a really long time. This story is a song-fic written to the tune of "Melfina's Song" which is sung toward the end of the series. Please read and review to your hearts content and thanks for the support.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any portion there of! If I did you wouldn't see Gene kissing Melfina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forever my Idol  
  
~I don't know,  
  
What words I can say,  
  
The wind has a way,  
  
To talk to me.~  
  
A small, blonde haired boy sat upon a large, red space ship as it sailed smoothly between the stars nearby, ever forward in it's quest. His bright blue eyes followed the form outside his open cabin door lazily. For just within his sight range was a tall red-haired young man. His thin but muscular form paced slowly back and forth before his door as if trying to remeber what he was about to do and then figuring it out only to forget again. The muttering of the older man was incoherant to all who may have been nearby, as the younger boy was. As he passed by the opening in the wall yet again he came to a sudden halt and snapped his head to face the other. The small boy was surprised by the sudden movement, or rather lack there of, from the older man and was caught even more off guard by the lopsided grin that proceeded to plaster itself upon his face.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do that watch me talk to myself?" Asked Gene Starwind, the tone of his voice implying the youngers inescapable doom.  
  
"Not really," Replied Jim slyly, the grin from the others face begining to spread over to his own.  
  
"Well in a Few minutes you better be more focused on running than on watching me..."  
  
Gene let the sentece hang in mid air and appear to have no real relavency until he pounced at the young blonde, knocking the wind from his small frame and pressing him hard to the bed which he was sitting on. James Hawking let out a squeal close to that of a little girl as he suddenly found the hands of his long time friend and role model, Gene Starwing, tickling his sides merciliously. Kicking ferosiously he managed to free himself from the others grasp, which he was certain Gene had allowed him to do, and took off in a mad dash down the main halls of the ship. In any normal race Gene would have won such a chase with ease but within the hull of "HIS" ship Jim could out manuver any human being, esspecially one so clumzy as Gene Starwind. He let out a fit of laughter as he passed by the cockpit in which Melfina and Sazuka now sat, engaged in conversation. The latter let out a sigh of dissaproval as the elder male dashed past in hot persuit of his prey as Melfina looked on and grinned.  
  
"You know what they say," she said with a hint of humor in her tone, "Boys will be boys."  
  
As he dashed down hall after hall for all he was worth Jim thought back on what to him seemed to not be all that long ago. It had been less than a year ago that those within the ship now had found the famed Leyline, a treasure beyond measure. It's power had been use by the most evil being they had ever known and only through the strength that they all possesed and the power of their team work had they defeated him before he could use that power against the realms of the universe. It was also that day that Gene Starwind had look onward at Melfina, The lady of the Leyline, with the most longing eyes he could ever have mustered. That had not lasted long though, it has been months since the two of them have shown much intrest in the other as more that allies. No, that was a lie, it had been months since Gene had shown any intrest in her, she on the other hand, tried to pursuade him into a romance at every turn. Jim had no idea what had changed his good friends mind, but whatever it was he was glad, for no Gene was acting like himself. Not only that, but he had more time for Jim as well.  
  
Rounding a corner Jim collided hard with an unannounced, rather large pakage, most likely belonging to the Ctarl-Ctarl, Ayesha. Hitting the floor with a resouding thud, he made to get back up when a much larger form proceeded to trip of him, landing spralled out over him. Clearing the stars from his vision Jim found the face of his role model hoveing over his own, Genes body pressed hard against him pinning him to the floor. Their chests heaved slightly from the long run they had had through the ship until finally the eldest spoke.  
  
"Got you..." Wast all that Gene could mannage as he gasped for air.  
  
Jim could do no more than smile back at the other, for some reason his mind would not let him think. All the words that he should have said, the cocky comments that would normally have escaped his lips were still by the simple fact of the other stradling his waist. His deep blue eyes ran slowly over the others face, noting each scar placed there as never before. Suddenly it came to his realization that he was starring and he forced his eyes away, hoping that his face was not as red as it felt. His eyes focused on a spot somewhere on the wall to Gene's left as he was finnally allowed to regain thought process, but not what he would have normaly thought. Gene shifted slightly above the young boy bringing him back to earth as somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice wispered that it was safe here, his arms were strong, and this was nice. Yet he pushed the voice away and shoved the older off playfully, his face turning a deeper shade of red due to his recent thought train. The lopsided grin returned the the red-heads face as he began to tease his young friend.  
  
"awww, was the little boy embarassed."  
  
There was little time spent in the response as Jim's mouth shot of a cocky remark he was so well known for. Once the two were standing again the playful attitude resumed as they continued the conversation. Gene wrapped a strong arm around the youths sholders as he often did and Jim fell into his embrace out of habbit. His mind wispered to him yet again of how nice this was yet he pushed the thoughts aside and did as he always did, commenting on Gene's stupidity and proving him a fool. Yet out of the sight range of his elder his brows furrowed in thought, he leaned in to the embrace subconciously and even through all his confusion, smiled because of where he was. 


	2. Just Once

Chpt. 2 - Just Once  
  
~Flowers sleep,  
  
a silent lullaby,  
  
I pray for reply,  
  
I'm ready...~  
  
The hours lingered onward toward the arivial of the Outlaw Star at it's destined planet to deliver the huge pacakege which had earlier caused Jim a rather embarassing defeat before the man he had always secretly looked up to. As the minutes ticked by in what seemed like the endless pass of time the eyelids of first the young, and then the older began to droop until the need for sleep was an obvious commoditty. There was only one who seemed unaffected by the passing of time and required no rest whatsoever. That was Suzuka, who sat silent and stone still at the helm as the others mutter their goodnights to one another and then split away heading to their own rooms.   
  
A small, blonde haired boy yawned widely and slipped groggily down a side hall followed by a tiny pink robot hangging form the ceiling. Feeling the precence of another slip beside him, the youth's head turned slightly to one side finding a familiar lopsided grin lazily placed upon an even more familiar face. He smiled inwardly to himself as Gene pulled himself closer to the youth and nearly lept with joy for some unknown reason as yet again a strong arm found it's way around his small shoulders. The walk from point A to point B seemed endless to Jim but it mattered not to him as he was held gently in the embrace of his elder. For some reason nothing was wrong here, nothing was odd, there was nothing that made him all red in the face as he had been earlier. Now was different, now he just enjoyed the other's precence and reveled in his touch.   
  
The rest of the walk to his room was made in silence as the two proceeded down the forever-long corridors of the ship so well entitled the Outlaw Star. Their footsteps echoed dully on the metal inner shell of the ship resounding from wall to wall, only being inturupped by the humming that was Gillium, trailing only slightly. Finally reaching the younger boys room the trio came to a halt before the closed cabin door. Looking down at his young companion Gene came to the sudden realization that somewhere along the trip down the hall Jim had manuvered himself from merely being held by the elders single armed grasp to wraping a pair of lithe arms around his waist and burying his face in the side of his stomach providing a walking pillow. Smiling slightly, the thought crossed his mind as to how he would pry such a precious moment from his side when suddenly his thoughts were inturrupted by a loud yawn causing the other to groan and look up, groggy eyed into the face of the other.   
  
"wakey, wakey..." wisperd Gene  
  
"I don't want to get up yet...5 more mins...mrphh"  
  
Jims voice faded back into nothingness as he once again burried his head into Gene's side, leaving the elder with a rather odd sense of caring deep in the pit of his stomach. Despite his inner urge to just remain like this for the night, Gene reached out his free arm and pushed the door to the young boys cabin open. Pulling the youth into the room with him Gene fumbled around, reaching for the light untill finally he gave up an allowed his eyes to adjust to the light in the room before proceednig forward. He stopped at the edge to the bed and stood there, silent and still as he contemplated the next manuver he would have to make. In his sleep deprived state Gene's mind quickly moved from one topic to the next until he suddenly found himself thinking 'his room smells like him' quickly regaining what little contorl over his thoughts he had he proceeded in disentangling the youth from around his waist and attempting to place him on the bed.   
  
His attempt failed miserably making it so that not only was the boy at his waist attached tighter than he had been before but the resoning behind that was because he had knocked them off balance causeing both to tumble down upon the bed below. Now lieing on his back on the small boys bed he found the other to be rather comfortably curld beside him, arms still wraped tight about his midsection and his head now placed cozily on his chest, lifting and falling slightly as he would breath in and then out. His blonde hair was more askew than normal as he appeared to sleep and Gene figgured that this would be the best time to attpemt to sneak away back to his room. Making as if to move of the bed he immediately caught the attention of the younger boy who held on for all he was worth, his head twisted slightly to give Gene a full veiw of those peircing blue eyes. Gene couldn't help but relax at the sight of the innocence that stared him in the face through those blue eyes.   
  
"Don't go...you're warm..."  
  
Jim's tiny plea would have been missed had it not been for the total silence in the ship, and what could Gene do to refuse such a pittiful plea. His goofy grin seemed to be a sign to the younger boy that he wouldn't leave as upon seeing it he curled back into his place beside the elder, replacing his head upon Gene's chest. Gene ran an idle hand through the boy's long locks causeing him to let out a sudden moan and move closer to the other. Useing his other arm Gene pulled the covers over both himself and the other. As they lay there, the boy and his idol, they slowly driffted off to sleep, lulled there by the berathing of the other. Before he slept, though, the youth's mind still planned out what he had been working on all evening. He could no longer deny himself that something about this was right, though others would disagree. He ahd heard those on the planets talk of how it was wrong to be held by another this way if you were both guys, but he needed to find out on his own. He had it all planend out and as he finnally drifted into sleep his mind wandered back to what he'd had planned all along.  
  
'Just once...I'll just test it out once...then I'll know...I only need ...o..n...c...' 


	3. Revelations

Chpt. 3 - Revelations  
  
Quiet...

Day...

Calms...

Me...

* * *

He shivered slightly in his sleep, reaching out toward the warmth to find...nothing. His small arm patted slowly up and down the tousled sheets of the bed in which he lay. There was nothing there, no heat, no warmth, no body. Ice blue eyes snapped open to find his room dark, his alarm shut off, and his bed completely empty. Suddenly a sense of deep sorrow welled up within his being. It was as if he had been abandoned, he had just been left there, alone, by the one man he truly trusted. Tears welled within his eyes but try as he might, they would not seem to flow. He sat there, utterly devastated by the sudden disappeared of his elder, wondering why he would just leave and not say anything.  
From across the room he was suddenly blinded by the artificial light created by electric bulbs as the door to his room was flung open to reveal a tall skinny shadow. The bright light emanating from the hall behind him would have made distinguishing who it was completely impossible were it not for the fact that they were on a spaceship, and a spaceship can only hold so many people of a certain body type.  
  
"Gene..."  
  
The words came as a mutter, sleep drown groan from the general direction of the smaller boys bed. Forcing himself up slowly, he eventually maneuvered himself into a sitting position before he was startled yet again by a flash of electric light, this time from within the room. The slight hum of the bulb above him was the only noise that could be heard for what seemed like an eternity, then he spoke.  
  
"...You left me...?" The tone in his voice could have been said to be irate, but on the ears it fell it was much more...pitiful.  
  
"I went to go check up on the ship's course, I haven't been gone more than five minutes"  
  
The redheads words, however few they were, seemed to help to soothe the younger's oddly emotional reaction and cause the tears welled up in his eyes to retract back to where they had originated. Gene's crossing of the room was seen in slow motion by the other as he approached and then sat gently on the edge of the be, the ever familiar arm looping around his shoulders as he had become accustom to. Slowly, a small smile emerged from his lips as he looked up at the red head.  
  
"That's the little buddy I know and love, you know I could never leave you...never."  
  
He ruffled the sleep frazzled blonde hair, bringing forth a larger grin from the one in his arms.  
  
"Why don't you take a shower and get some new clothes on, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Jim's response was followed quickly by a half hearted attempt to hide a small sniffle.  
  
He watched as Gene stood up and walked back across the room, with nothing more than a small grin and a quick two fingered wave he was gone, leaving the boy alone, yet again. After a few moments of solitude Jim finally decided that perhaps Gene's idea was best at the moment. Rising slowly from the bed he quickly hit the floor, coming to the sudden realization that he was greatly entangled in the bedsheets from the waist down. In his attempt to disentangle himself it at first appeared that he had merely managed to make his situation worse, yet after a few more seconds of working he had himself free and lifting the sheet back above his head to toss it back toward the bed. Holding the sheet an inch or so above him, it fell lightly over him to make a small sheltered area, concealing him from the outer world, and leaving him to think of one thing.  
  
'It smells like him...'  
  
Amazingly, in just one night, his bed covering had picked up the scent of the person he had been dreaming of for the past three months. The person who had almost always been on his mind, though he would refuse to admit it to anyone, even himself. Moments later Jim was to be found in the ships showers, pulling the shirt he had worn the day before over his head. He glanced at his bare upper torso in the mirror, in his own eyes he was overly skinny and far to pale, who would want him? Forcing himself to look away he turned his attention back to what he had come to do. Unbuckling his belt he let his mind wander to the random, pointless thing that a mind will think of when there is no thought forced upon it.  
  
'It's going to be a long, quiet day' he thought, 'there are still at least 48 hours before we dock. I like quiet days, they give me time to think, time to wonder about the future, and sometimes, time to stare..."

* * *

Several hours later, a bored crew could be found in various areas around the ship. Clocks aboard the ship indicated that back home it was well past dark, and yet again, heading toward the hours ment for sleep. Yet tonight, there seemed to be little interest in sleep as of late. The female members of the crew could be found in the control room, having a mildly interesting conversation about those things that only women fully comprehend. As for the boys, Gene said he was "going to inspect the ship" and hadn't been seen for hours. Jim, on the other hand, was tucked away in a corner of the ship full of mechanical gizmos and electronic doodads that none of the rest of the crew ever had a hope of fully understanding.  
Sitting back in the shadows, concealed behind many large machines, the glow of Jim's laptop was the only thing that gave any sign of his presence in the room. His fingers ran mindlessly over the keys, following patterns now as familiar to him as any other electronic chore had become to him. Slowly tuning all of the ships mechanisms via his computer, he slowly smiled to himself as he let his mind wander to other topics while his hands continued their work. Life seemed to have become so much more complicated in the past few days, finally admitting to himself that Gene held more than a small part of his heart. It was only in this moment that he finally let it all come crashing down upon him. The man who had forever been his idol, the one he had looked up to for so many reasons, had now become the man with which he had fallen in love. Sure, he was young and had little to no experience with the deeper emotions of human existence, but it was true that he could love, and he believed this was it. Glancing down at his computer screen, it was nearly impossible not to break out into laughter at what he saw. There, below the last line of computer text was a line of text that he had apparently begun typing without realizing it.  
  
'I love Gene Starwind...Mr. Jim Starwind...'  
  
And so on it went, for nearly half a page. Folding down the top to his computer, he grinned once again to himself before coming to a sudden realization. He finally admitted to himself that he was in love, but what will happen when he admits it to Gene...?

* * *

Back in the control room, Gene finally reemerges from his two hour long "inspection" of the ship. Glancing up at the new intruder, Melphina giggles, apparently at the sight of Gene after their most recent conversation. Looking puzzled, Gene approaches the girls and attempts to forget the random giggles, getting strait to the point of why he came.  
  
"Has anyone else seen Jim acting a bit odd lately," he questioned the group before him.  
  
Slowly their heads turned toward him, obvious thought going into the question before their answer was given. Melphina was the first to put in her thoughts on the matter.  
  
"I don't know about you, but he seems to be clinging to you much more than usual lately. It seems like...well...like he thinks he's done something to make you angry and is afraid you won't be his friend anymore, so he clings on to you, refusing to let go."  
  
"I think," a small grin crossed Sazuka's face as she input her opinion, "that he now considers you...how shall I say...more, than a friend..." 


	4. Words of a Guardian

Chpt 4 - Words of a Guardian

Oh Serenity...

Someone...

Please...

Tell...

Me...

Jim wandered aimlessly down a hall aboard the Outlaw Star that would eventually, after many twists and turns, lead him to his room. His body moved in such a direction purely out of instinct, as his mind could only be found elsewhere. The source of his recent thoughts could be found revolving around Gene Starwind and what a predicament the young boy had gotten himself into.

'Just a few short months ago he had been no more to you that best friend, role model, and at times, temporary father figure, but look at what you've made him into now. Sure you may feel for him this way but what reason in Hell does he have to even give you a second glance. I mean, isn't this supposed to be wrong in the first place. How could I have ever...'

Jim's thoughts were suddenly cut short as all the lights in the ship flicked once, then twice, then died altogether. Sighing, Jim came to a halt and appeared to be awaiting something when Gilliam approached quickly on his guide-rail, a small beam of light emitting from his mechanical body.

"It is certainly a good thing that you installed that emergency battery into the Gillium system Jim, otherwise no one would be able to find anything in this darkness."

The little machine then turned back to the direction from wence it had come and began to slowly backtrack it's steps, leading the blonde boy to the source of the ships power, and thus, hopefully, the problem. As the two moved swiftly toward their destination Jim came to an abrupt halt, causing the small robotic unit to wonder at his companion's situation.

"Jim, is something the matter?"

"No, Gillium, I'm fine, let's get going."

It was no lie that he was fine, but something did not seem right to the young boy. Before he had stopped, he had heard a sudden gust of wind, a sudden gust that seemed more like a wiser.

'Speak...'

That was all the voice in the wind had said, but what could that have meant. The two continued on their way, uninterrupted until yet another gust of wind rushed past Jim's ears. He did not stop this time, as Gillium appeared to hear nothing, but this time there was more.

'Speak...to him...'

What was this voice in the wind and who could it possibly want him to talk to. Not Gene, why would it want him to talk to Gene, or even better, how would it know he should. Things were starting to get creepier by the second, and the darkness that they were shrouded in did nothing to help Jim's constant feeling of being watched. Feeling as if he were the prey to some carnivorous beast, Jim picked up the pace of his walking. Following suit Gillium hummed along at a slightly faster pace along his guide-rail. But then it happened again.

'Speak...to him...and learn...'

"Jim, we are at the power core"

This time the voice did not belong to some sort of mysterious shadowy figure in the wind, but to Gillium. Glancing before him Jim could just barely make out the generator in the dim light cast by his pink, robot friend. Beginning to work idly on the generator there were more that a few moments that Jim glanced back over his shoulder to watch for any mysterious figures. Finally finishing his repairs, Jim stood up and closed the main cover on the generator. As he turned back around the lighting in the ships halls flicked gently and then brightened to full force. Squinting in the newly found light, Jim looked down at his watch to find that it was far past the normal hours for him and all the others to be in bed. No wonder he had heard no commotion when the lights went out, all the others were most likely asleep. Stepping out into the hall, forgetting altogether about the voice from before, Jim was startled to find the lightening quick Twilight Sazuka suddenly appearing before his very eyes. With a glint in her own eyes she stared him down until finally the mysterious voice in the wind found a mouth from which to speak, and the words that she spoke, he may never forget.

"You are not alone in what you face. Speak to him and learn the truth..."

Sliding across the five or so yards between them was Jim's laptop, open and on. He realized then that he must have left it in the electronics room when he had finished his programming. Stooping down to pick up his lost article. It did not see as much of a surprise to him as it would to those who don't know her to find that when he stood up, but a second later, Twilight Sazuka had vanished. Glancing down at his laptop his mouth fell open in shock. There, displayed plainly on the screen for all to see, was the file he had been typing earlier, the file he had zoned out during while typing, the file he obviously had forgotten to delete. The words that Sazuka had spoken now rattled in his brain.

"Speak to him...and learn the truth..."


	5. Outlawed Love

Sorry it took so long to update but with the starting of school and all I just now found the time to get back into my stories, so I won't make you wait any longer…

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or anything related to it, all I own is this plot line.

* * *

Chpt. 5 - Outlawed Love

Ohm…what is it they say?

Maybe I'll know one day…

Shock…then fear…then confusion, that about covers the range of emotions that ran through Jim's mind as he stood dazed in the hallway just outside the Outlaw Star's power core. Gillium, the small pink mechanical companion, hummed gently over to Jim's side.

"What did she mean Jim? What did she give to you?"

As the pink machine attempted to get a better angle at which to view the computer screen now held rather limply in Jim's hands he startled back as Jim snapped the laptop shut and began a rather quick sprint down the hall. Glancing back over his shoulder, Jim was relived that Gillium did not try to follow, but rather stayed where he was looking rather dazed, well, as dazed as a robot can look. The walls quickly became a blur as Jim raced through endless corridors toward his unknown destination. Finally, and rather abruptly, he came to a halt before a rather beat up silver door. Carved deep into the metal were the letters "GS" which, obviously, stood for "Gene Starwind."

'Okay,' he thought 'I'm here, now what do I do.'

Lifting his hand as if to knock on the door, Jim stopped mid-movement. His hand, frozen in mid-air, seemed to tremble slightly at the thought of making even the slightest movement toward the only thing separating him from Gene's room.

'What am I so afraid of, the worst he can do is hate me for…'

Jim's thought process was cut short as suddenly the door before him swung inward and framed by the opening in which it once stood was the man he dreaded to see. The light from within the room shone down from the center of the ceiling and seemed to give Gene a glow which caused Jim to gawk at the angelic form that had just appeared before him. Suddenly realizing that his hand was still poised in knocking position, Jim lifted his other hand to force the former down to his side.

"Well, if it isn't just the little man that I was hoping to find…"

Gene's comment hung on stale air, and also caught Jim rather off guard. Jim's mouth moved up and down, causing him to oddly resemble a fish, yet no words could be heard. Just as Gene moved to ask what it was that had caught his friends tongue he was surprised to find a small pair of arms latched around his waist and a face buried in his abdomen. Bringing one hand up to the back of his small friend's head Gene began to gently run his fingers through the long blonde hair, allowing himself to fall into the sereneness of the moment. Snapping back to reality only a moment later, Gene began to swing the younger boy into his room mentioning along the way,

"Whatever it is that has you bugged, I figure we can at least sit down to talk about it…"

Making his way over to his bed, Gene slowly, but carefully removes the blonde from about his waist and places him on the edge of the bed, seat himself only inches away. Looking down on the youth, Gene's words come easily enough, but to Jim they seem rather fuzzy as he attempts to pull himself out of the daze he had allowed himself to fall into.

"So what has you so riled up?"

It seemed like the words Jim wanted to say were like lead in his thought. He opened his mouth once again, yet nothing escaped except for a small squeak which caused him to quickly shut it once again. Eventually, after many tense seconds of silence, Jim began to speak.

"Gene, what do you do when you love someone, and they have no clue how you feel?..."

The question seemed to leave an ominous, foreboding presence in the room with the two as Jim patiently awaited a reply. Now it seemed like the elder was truly at a loss for words as his mouth began to move in a fashion very similar to Jim's only moments before.

"I guess…you would have to make them see…just how much you love them…"

The words were both light and dark to the young, blonde boy as he searched his genius mind for an answer to the question he had just asked. Looking up to his idol he found a pair of dark eyes staring back at him, and suddenly he pounced. Two pairs of soft lips met quickly, and then parted again. Realizing what he had done, Jim glanced down at his knees, ready to be torn to pieces. Yet there was no pain, no yelling, no comment at all. Instead he found his head being turned back toward Gene's direction, and his lips were covered once again. Jim's small arms looped around Gene's neck as Gene lay him back onto the mattress, deepening the kiss. This was truly more than Jim could have ever hoped for, he allowed his eyes to slip shut as he felt Gene's tongue brush briefly across his lips and he opened his mouth to allow it access. Jim truly couldn't believe this; he tasted sweet…kind of like Christmas cookies…only with cinnamon.

Abruptly the kiss ended as Gene pulled back only far enough to separate their lips. Sill positioned half on top of his younger Gene gave his famous lopsided grin as he looked down at the blonde.

"Never dreamed it would happen so fast…"

That was all he managed to gasp out before his lips were once again caught in the grips of the boy beneath him. The red-head began to slide one hand up the shirt of his younger, causing him to jump slightly and then only to kiss him more fiercely…

* * *

The Next Morning

Melphina and Ayesha sat around as they always did in the dining area of the ship, gossiping as was normal among their kind. Rising suddenly Melphina made the comment,

"Those boys and their sleep patterns, guess I'd better go wake them otherwise they'll miss breakfast."

Suddenly finding a hand resting upon her shoulder, Melphina whirls about elegantly to find the ever mysterious Twilight Suzuka standing behind her. Only one line passed between the two before Suzuka was gone just as mysteriously as she had appeared.

"Leave them be, I'm sure they need the rest…"

A rather confused Melphina returned to her seat only to pick up the conversation where she had left off with Ayesha and forget entirely about the boys or Suzuka.

Yet if anyone were to enter Gene Starwind's room at that precise moment they would find the red-head, with his arms wrapped protectively around the bare torso of a young blonde who just happened to be using the elder's bare chest as a pillow…

* * *

Yes, I know that I may have disappointed some by not creating a lemon but I just don't feel that they are my style. I leave you with (what I feel is) a rather lovely lime though. If there is anyone who feels that they can do the missing scene justice please feel free to do so, just send me an e-mail or leave a comment about where I can link it too so that others may enjoy the lemony goodness. That is all for now. Latta

MK


End file.
